Just a dream
by 12341234Haley
Summary: All the hard work, training, and death was all just a dream of Eren's. Rated T for some language. I might make more chapters.


**So far I have only completed the anime, so there will only be characters and actions from there. Soon I am getting to the Many a, so no hissy fits,please. CX **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep._

Where the Hell am I?

_Beep._

Damn my head really hurts.

_Beep._

Oh what is that sound? Turn it off, it's annoying.

"Eren!"

Yes?

"He's awake, he's awake!"

Mikasa, stop freaking out. Wait... Why do you sound like you're crying?

"Eren, Eren!" Mikasa gently shook him, soon being able to look into wide green eyes.

Eren looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand why she was freaking out and why it was so urgent he wake up. Until he looked around...

The room was pretty white and clean looking. There was the heart monitor beeping loudly in his ear, needles in his arms moving some sort of liquid in his veins, and other things he didn't quite know much about.

"M...Mikasa?" Eren blinked at his adopted sister. He saw water building up in her eyes being held back as they stared at one another for a long moment. "What happened?"

"You don't remember, Eren?" Mikasa slowly asks. She bites her lip, looking thoughtful for some time before she spoke up again. "You've been in a coma for five years. Mister and Misses Jaeger have been worried sick because they thought you would die. And you kept muttering weird things about... Titans and death. Whatever a Titan is, I have no idea."

Eren stared at her. What does she mean by _Whatever a Titan is._ Did she not remember all the fighting they had done? All of the trouble they had been through all because of the beast-

Wait. His parents?

Eren blinked, gripping into the light sheets laying on is lap. "Mikasa... When did I get into this coma?"

"... When you were ten."

"And what was it from?" You and Armin were playing some game with giant people I guess, and you fell off the roof of our house after a pretty bad attempt to do some... What did you call it? Three D maneuver Gearing?"

The brunette brought a skinny hand up to is hair and ran it through. It was longer than he thought. Almost past his shoulders. Weird. And it feels a bit... Dirty. He sighed, moving his hand and rubbing it against the back of his neck. He could feel the one easily. It made Eren cringe to think of how then he had become over five fucking years.

"I... I'm sorry, Mikasa." Eren softly spoke up. His gaze moved back to his sister before his eyes widened. "Mikasa!"

She quickly wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks, feigning a quick laugh. The sequence ended in her letting out a sudden burst of sobs and clinging onto Eren by hugging him around the shoulders, weeping into his chest. " we thought you were going to die, Eren! We were all ready to say goodbye to you, a... and..!"

"Mikasa... I'm OK. I'm alive." Eren reminded her while gently stroking at her back while she gently shook from the crying inside of his weakly hugging arms.

The two looked up as the door to Eren's room suddenly opened up and in came Carla and Grisha Jaeger running in. Mikasa moves out of the way in time to avoid the hug that came onto Eren from both parents.

"Eren, Eren!" Carla held tightly onto her son. "I had been so worried about you! Thank goodness you're awake now!"

Grisha looked at the heart monitor then his son. He let out s heavy sigh and ruffles Eren's hair. "Yes, we were very worried. Good to have you out of comatose."

Eren looked at his father, frozen in place. His father. The needle. The Titan shifting.

"D-dad...?"

"Yes?"

"You've never injected a needle into me to turn me into another creature... Right?"

Carla cut in with uncomfortable laughter. "Eren! You just woke up! You should just focus on how well you are. Everything in your head is probably just a long dream!"

Eren looked down at his hands neatly set in his lap. "Yeah... Just a dream." But it felt all so real.

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**This might or might not be continued. We'll see!**


End file.
